118377-archivosha-55-vitaphagic-shoulderplate
Content ---- ---- ---- I am alittle yes, reading some of the topics in this forum seriously pisses me off at some of the ridiculousness people try to defend that shouldnt be defended, but fixed. Also i really like your avatar picture. It made me smile so thank you. | |} ---- ---- Heavy Metal Bard confirmed! | |} ---- The HA-5G gloves are the same. Landing a critical heal has a chance to restore xxx health. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It sounds like the specials on all the Archivos armor got switched somehow. The problem is the speed at which it's being addressed. | |} ---- exactly, we need to follow the squeaky wheel protocol, and this is after submitting multiple bug tickets and recieving a response along the lines of.... Well tell the devs about it but we wont be able to give you a response on the situation, so you should go to the forums and make a ruckus. And to get anything notices on here to the point you get a response is to have a ton of people talk about it. But with the ever dieing population due to the time it takes to get things like this fixed it becomes harder and harder to have the amount of people you need talking about it so it gets noticed. Maybe your system is flawed carbine? Squeaky wheel priority doesnt work when you dont have many people to squeak. | |} ---- ---- ---- In a nutshell, this, all of this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not that we don't all expect that the drop four re-itemization project isn't underway to fix exactly this sort of thing. It was stated that there is an itemization "plan" that needs to be reworked and that's why one-off changes to puzzlingly bad items would not be happening. Clearly that hasn't stopped brand new crappy stuff from being released long after that re-itemization was announced. Does anyone even look at the metrics for what players are and are not using so as to know exactly where all of the red-headed stepchildren on the itemization lists are? Was someone who created these items tasked to hit a moving target once upon a time (i.e. classes that didn't make it to release or were radically redesigned after itemization for them was completed)? Is this an even simpler case that someone who is designing these things simply doesn't play any of the classes he or she is tasked to itemize? This is akin to someone being hired as a manager and is tasked to keep an office full of teetotalers happy and motivated to keep coming into work and he blows that budget stocking the office fridge with free beer. It's hard to get excited about chasing a motivating carrot when half of it is rotten, and don't think for a second that crafters haven't worked out just how much a special on crafted items sucks up from the item's available power pool which could be used to get stats we actually want. One needs look only as far as the best-in-slot list many players have been using since not long after launch. It's not accurate after drop 3, but it still is a pretty good picture of why some crafted items are chosen over others and why almost nothing in the Epochos or Adventus lines ever gets crafted. Only the ones that have good specials that are worth taking the hit in stats for made the cut. Here's a metric for you guys to look at: how many Eldan Data Fragments sit unused in players' inventory because there's no point at all in unlocking the skill trees? None of this is meant to indicate that I'm mad about this or threatening to cancel my sub or any of that nonsense. Just like I can go to a salad bar and pick out a few items I like to put on my plate, I can find good items to play with. I just want it to be made abundantly clear that a very large proportion of the stuff in the Wildstar crafting salad bar is pretty nasty. I fear that the re-itemization will make what drops in dungeons much better and more abundantly available but fail to motivate anyone to ever craft anything again. I enjoy crafting for other players in every MMO I've ever played because I like being a part of their success and the sense of community it creates when players can rely upon one another for assistance even outside of directly playing with them. I can be there helping them achieve their goals even when I can't play with them, and that's pretty cool. If you guys can figure out how to evoke that feeling for every crafting profession then you'll be selling bottled awesome to a crowd who is very thirsty for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- This happened on the 9th its now the 17th, we haven't heard anything about this yet....... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- This is literally the most frustrating part of this game's bugs for me. Bugs are fixed - ALREADY FIXED - and then the fixes are intentionally withheld because of some overly strict adherence to the drop and patch system. This was a concern everyone brought up when the initial announcement came out that update scheduled would be more sparse, and we were promised it wouldn't affect bug fixes. Well now not only do we not have monthly content updates, we can't even count on monthly bug fixes if the bug we want fixed is unlucky enough to be classified as a "fixed in the next drop" bug instead of a "fixed in the next patch" bug. You guys seriously need to push bug fixes out with your biweekly patches (which frankly should be done more often or at least as needed) instead of fixing things on your end, assigning it to a drop 3 months in the future, then tell everyone in the meantime to wait. | |} ---- I think the stick is meant to be like 20x longer and the carrot like 5x smaller:) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Realistically though, patch 1.2.0 is already locked in and seeing how it took nearly a month after it was released just to get it "flagged", almost 2 months before it was spotted just to get a second look, I would venture to guess that it's highly unlikely we will see it before patch 1.2.0. At this point we can hope it makes it into the next PTR build for 1.2.0 coming next week (?) so that it will be fixed within the span of 1 drop, as we see with most thing that aren't hilariously game-breaking currently. | |} ---- ---- Will these be additional drops we must obtain or variations of the current patterns? | |} ---- ---- Thank you. | |} ---- ---- It's easier to add cheese to an omelette than to remove the cheese once you're done? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why leave in messed up to the point of worthless items and make the players go back to hunting for more patterns instead of just fixing the original screw up? Seems weird to punish the players for your own mistakes | |} ---- Carbine, if it requires stitches we'll use a bandaidTM | |} ---- ---- I accept this. | |} ---- ---- This did not happen, well, with armorsmith it did not | |} ---- Pretty much... Fix this now please. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----